grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Deities
Other Deities deities of various attributes. Many of these gods and goddesses have to do with human's intellect and emotion, fate, beauty, youth and etc Also there are a few deities of healing and magic. There are also deities to do with culture and society, such as art, science, law and punishment. Many of these deities were nothing more than abstract personification. = Ichthyocentaurs = Ichthyocentaurs were a pair of centaurine sea-gods with the upper bodies of men, the lower fore-parts of horses, ending in the serpentine tails of fish. Their brows were adorned with a pair of lobster-claw horns. The two marine Centauroi (Centaurs) were named Bythos (Sea-Depths) and Aphros (Sea-Foam). They were half-brothers of the wise centauros centaur Chiron, same mother and like him were regarded as wise teachers. The Sea-Centaurs were all descended from them they are ancient sea gods that helped the goddess Aphrodite at her birth. = MOUSAI TITANIDES = THE MOUSAI TITANIDES were the four elder Muses Titan goddesses of music born early in the Titan generations before Kronos was born, They were named Melete (Practise), Aiode (Song), and Mneme (Memory). The last of these was surely identified with the Titanis Mnemosyne (also Memory), mother of the nine Olympian Muses by Zeus. The two sets of Muses, however, were really just alternate aspects of the same domain A third group were later born the 3 Muses Apollonides. THE MOUSAI APOLLONIDES were three younger Muses, daughters of the god Apollo, named Kephiso, Apollonis and Borysthenis. The latter represented the lowest, middle and highest strings of the music. The Apollonides were one of three alternate sets of Muses, the others being the Olympian Nine and the Titanid Three being the youngest they were also the least powerful. Metis The 1st wife of zeus and thus his most powerful in terms of marriage. Metis is one of the elder 3,000 Oceanides, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. She was also the titan goddess of good counsel, prudence, advise, planning, craftiness, and wisdom. She was the wisest of all among both mortals and gods. Metis was also Zeus's counselor during the Titan War. she is the mother of Athena.And apparently, she was the one who made the potion that caused Kronos to vomit up his kids. Themis 2nd wife of Zeus Themis is daughter of Gaia and Uranus. She was one of the 12 first generation of Titans. Themis was the goddess of necessity and eternal order. She presided over justice, divine law, traditional rules, hospitality and, since she was also the goddess of an Oracle or two, prophecy. According to some, Themis communicated with the Oracle at Delphi before Delphi became the favored shrine of my favorite god, Apollo. It is also said that she appeared to Deucalion and told him to repopulate the Earth after the flood. She was wife number two (after Metis). She and Zeus bore The Horae (Seasons) Philyra Philyra was an elder Oceanid, a daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, the second oldest Oceanid, Chiron was her son by kronos, who chased her and consorted with her in the shape of a stallion, hence the half-human, half-equine shape of their offspring;on Mount Pelion. Eurynome is also one of the 3,000 elder Oceanide daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. She is the titan goddess of meadows and pasturelands.And she was wife-number-3 of Zeus And with Eurynome, Zeus fathered the Charities,Graces, Eurynome also helped Thetis rescue and raise Hephaestus after one of his parents threw the infant into the ocean. The fourth wife was his sister, Demeter, who bore Persephone. The fifth wife of Zeus was another aunt, Mnemosyne, from whom came the nine Muses: Clio, Euterpe, Thaleia, Melpomene, Terpsikhore, Erato, Polymnia, Urania, and Calliope. The sixth wife was Leto, who gave birth to Apollo and Artemis. The seventh and final wife is Hera, who gave birth to Hebe, Ares, Enyo, Hephaistos, and Eileithyia. Of course, though Zeus no longer marries, he still has affairs with many other women, such as Semele, mother of Dionysus, Danae, mother of Perseus, Leda, mother of Castor and Polydeuces and Helen, and Alkmene, the mother of Heracles, who married Hebe. Poseidon married Amphitrite and produced Triton. Aphrodite, who married Hephaistos, nevertheless had an affair with Ares to have Eros (Love), Phobos (Fear), Deimos (Cowardice), and Harmonia (Harmony), who would later marry Cadmus to sire Ino (who with her son, Melicertes would become a sea deity), Semele (Mother of Dionysos), Autonoë (Mother of Actaeon), Polydorus, and Agave (Mother of Pentheus). Helios and Perseis birthed Circe. Circe, with Poseidon, in turn, begat Phaunos, god of the forest, and, with Dionysos, mothered Comos, god of revelry and festivity. After coupling with Odysseus, Circe would later give birth to Agrius, Latinus, and Telegonos. Atlas' daughter Calypso would also bear Odysseus two sons, Nausithoos and Nausinous. The Graces are the Olympian goddesses of beauty and grace, a group of divinities related to the Olympian gods, an extra-dimensional race of beings, they were originally known as the Charities, The Graces took on godly roles of bestowing beauty n grace during the days of the ancients. As Personification of beauty and grace. The Graces lived in Olympus with the Olympians, usually serving as attendants of Aphrodite, or they sometimes serve Hera. The Graces are the daughters of Zeus, Ruler of the Olympian gods, and Eurynome, a minor sea-goddess, who Zeus took as his third wife. They were also attendants to Aphrodite, the goddess of love, having appeared to her when she rose from the sea at Cyprus. Aglaea became the second wife of Hephaestus, the smith-god, after he divorced Aphrodite. Euphrosyne (Pasithea), meanwhile, had been promised to Hypnos, the god of sleep, by Hera, the Queen of the gods. The Graces possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, they are immortal: they have not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. They are immune to all Earthly diseases and are resistant to conventional injury. If one of the Graces were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive her. The Graces also possess superhuman strength and their Olympian metabolism provides them with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the superhuman strength and weight of the AGLAEA Goddess of splendor and beauty Home realm : Olympus History: Aglaea is a member of the Gods of Olympus. She became the wife of Hephaestus the smith-god following the annulment of his marriage to Aphrodite Strength Level: Aglaea possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Aglaea possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods included an ability to increase upon the physical perfection and beauty of mortal women. PASITHEA Other Name:Euphrosyne Goddess of festivity and mirth Legal Status:Olympus History: Pasithea is a member of the Gods of Olympus. She was promised as a wife to Hypnos, the god of sleep, and became the mother of Morpheus, the god of dreams. Strength Level: Pasithea possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Pasithea possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods included an ability to increase upon the physical perfection and beauty of mortal women. THALIA Goddess of rejoice and cheer Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus History: Thalia is a member of the Gods of Olympus. She is an attendant of Aphrodite, Strength Level: Thalia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Thalia possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods included an ability to increase upon the physical perfection and beauty of mortal women. THE HORAE The Horae are the Olympian goddess of season, a group of divinities related to the Olympian gods, an extra-dimensional race of beings who were worshipped by the ancient Greeks and Romans. In Ancient Greece, they were personifications of the seasons of the year (spring, summer and winter), but during the Roman Empire, they took on more power as companions of Hera, whom they were supposed to have reared in the practice of her powers. In some texts, there were only three Horae with a fourth member, Tyche, the goddess of fortune, later added as a representative of winter. The Horae are the daughters of Zeus, Ruler of the Olympian gods, and Themis, one of the Titans who Zeus took as his second wife. They are the younger sisters of the Fates, known to the Asgardian gods as the Norns. On his twelfth labor, Hercules visited the Horae near the Po river (modern Eridanus) for the location of the Garden of the Hesperides, but they either refused or were unable to tell him, instead directing them to get the secret from the old sea god, Nereus. The Horae possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, they are immortal: they have not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. They are immune to all Earthly diseases and are resistant to conventional injury. If one of the Horae were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive her. The Horae also possess superhuman strength and their Olympian metabolism provides them with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the superhuman strength and weight of the Olympian gods.) The three daughters of Zeus and the Titaness, Themis, were originally personifications of the seasons: spring, summer and winter. Later they became abstract personification of law and order: Eirene ("Peace"), Eunomia ("Order"), and Dike ("Justice"). They were waiting to greet Aphrodite, when she sprung out of the sea foams. The Horae dressed the newly born goddess and escorted her to Olympus. Like the Graces, they became Aphrodite's companions and attendants. DIKE Real Name: Dike Occupation: Goddess of justice and Spring Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of the existence of Aphrodite except as a mythological deity. Other Aliases: Astraea (Roman name), Carpo (Latin name), Spring-goddess Place of Birth: possibly Olympus Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Zeus (father), Themis (mother), Irene, Eunomia (sisters), Hephaestus (husband), Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Helen (half-sisters), Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus (half-brothers) Group Affiliation: The Horae, The Gods of Olympus Base of Operations: Olympus History: Dike is one of the Gods of Olympus who attended Hera, Queen of the Gods. Hercules enquired them of the location of the Garden of the Hesperides, but they did not disclose the secret, possibly out of loyalty to Hera. In modern times, her likeness stands before courthouses holding the scales of law and order. Height: 6' 0" Weight: 410 lbs. Eyes: Green Hair: Red Strength Level: Dike possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Dike possesses the conventional attributes of the the Olympian gods. EUNOMIA Real Name: Eunomia Occupation: Goddess of order and summer Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of the existence of Aphrodite except as a mythological deity. Other Aliases: Thallo (Latin name), Autumn-goddess Place of Birth: possibly Olympus Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Zeus (father), Themis (mother), Dike, Irene (sisters), Hephaestus (husband), Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Helen (half-sisters), Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus (half-brothers) Group Affiliation: The Horae, Gods of Olympus Base of Operations: Olympus History: Eunomia is one of the Gods of Olympus who attended Hera, Queen of the Gods. Hercules enquired them of the location of the Garden of the Hesperides, but they did not disclose the secret, possibly out of loyalty to Hera. Height: 6' 0" Weight: 410 lbs. Eyes: Green Hair: Red Strength Level: Eunomia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Eunomia possesses the conventional attributes of the the Olympian gods. IRENE Real Name: Eirene Occupation: Goddess of peace and winter Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of the existence of Aphrodite except as a mythological deity. Other Aliases: Pax (Roman name), Auxo (Latin name), Summer-goddess Place of Birth: possibly Olympus Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Zeus (father), Themis (mother), Dike, Eunomia (sisters), Hephaestus (husband), Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Helen (half-sisters), Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus (half-brothers) Group Affiliation: The Horae, Gods of Olympus Base of Operations: Olympus History: Irene is one of the Gods of Olympus who attended Hera, Queen of the Gods. Hercules enquired them of the location of the Garden of the Hesperides, but they did not disclose the secret, possibly out of loyalty to Hera. Height: 6' 0" Weight: 410 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Red (sometimes Blonde) Strength Level: Irene possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Irene possesses the conventional attributes of the the Olympian gods. TYCHE Real Name: Tyche Occupation: Goddess of luck Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of the existence of Aphrodite except as a mythological deity. Other Aliases: Fortuna (Roman name), Winter-Goddess Place of Birth: possibly Olympus Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Oceanus (father), Tethys (mother), Metis, Eurynome, Calypso (sisters), The Graces (nieces), Group Affiliation: The Horae, Gods of Olympus Base of Operations: Olympus History: Tyche is one of the Gods of Olympus who attended Hera, Queen of the Gods. A late addition to the group, she was one of the most important of the Gods of Rome. Height: 6' 0" Weight: 410 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Strength Level: Tyche possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Tyche possesses the conventional attributes of the the Olympian gods. The Oneiroi the Oneiroi (Ὄνειροι, Dreams) were, sons of Nyx (Night), and were brothers of Hypnos (Sleep), Thanatos (Death), Geras (Old Age) and other beings, all produced via parthenogenesis.Cicero follows this tradition, but describes the sons of Nyx as fathered by Erebus (Darkness) pictures them as black-winged daemons.Morpheus (who excels in presenting human images), Icelos or Phobetor (who presents images of beasts, birds and serpents), and Phantasos (who presents images of earth, rock, water and wood). Circe - Titan Goddess of magic and sorcery History: Circe is a member of the Olympian gods, an extra-dimensional race of beings who were worshipped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans. Like the Olympians, she is descended from an earlier race of gods who were known as the Titans. Several of the Titans had been overthrown by Zeus, the ruler of the Olympian gods, but those Titans who had sided with Zeus ended up becoming gods in the Olympian pantheon, like Helios, or became rulers of areas in Greece, like Prometheus, who obtain the Thessalian land of Phthia. Circe is the daughter of Helios, the god of the sun, and Perseis, daughter of Oceanus, god of the ocean. Her brother, Aeetes, became founder and king of the land known as Colchis, but Helios promised Circe the island of Aeaea close to the boundaries of ancient Latium. Arriving there in her father’s chariot, she surrounded herself with loyal subjects, mostly women, and practiced mystical powers taught to her by Helios and eventually began to rival him in mystical potential. She also became known for being a seductress for seducing and vamping shipwrecked sailors and would-be conquerors to the region and then transforming them into animals when she tired of them. Most of these transformed animals roamed the island freely trying to warn others who arrived. One of her first such paramours was Picus, a prince from Latium, but he refused her in order to be faithful to his true love and was transformed into a woodpecker. When the sea-god Glaucus came to Circe for a love potion to get the sea-goddess, Scylla, to marry him, Circe attempted to woo him for herself. Glaucus refused her, but Circe could not use her powers against him because he was under the protection of Poseidon, the god of the sea. She instead gave Glaucus a phony love-potion that transformed Scylla into a hideous beast. Having long refused the advances of mortals and immortals, Circe rendered it possible that Scylla would ever be advanced by anyone else ever again. Circe was sometimes willingly approached by ambassadors from other countries seeking help for predicaments and misfortunes in their domains. Her sister, Pasiphae, visited her asking for help and advice for her son, Asterius, who was becoming less human as he grew into manhood. Circe informed her that Asterius was not the son of her husband, but the spawn of the Bull of Poseidon as a curse on Minos by Poseidon and she was unable to get involved. Asterius eventually grew up to be the Minotaur. Circe’s niece, Medea, daughter of Aeetes, also approached her with the help of the Argonauts to be purified for the murder of Absyrtus, her brother. Circe treated Jason and the Argonauts very hospitably at first and absolved Medea of her sins, but upon learning of the details of the murder, she quickly sent them on their way. Among Circe’s favorite paramours was Odysseus, the King of Ithaca as he wandered home after the Trojan War. Odysseus had become shipwrecked on her island while trying to return home and his men behaved badly upon meeting Circe and she transformed them into animals. Protected by Hermes, Odysseus confronted Circe by sword point and impressed her enough that she restored his men to him and managed to keep him and his men as her guests for more than a year. Although she had fallen in love with Odysseus, she realized she could no keep him forever and sent him on his way. To help return him to Ithaca, she told him to seek out the spirit of the seer Teiresias in the underworld to help him along his way. Circe eventually conceived Odysseus a son named Telegonus, and when he reached adulthood, she gave him permission to seek out his father. Unfortunately, upon the arrival of Telegonus in Ithaca, Odysseus mistook Telegonus as an invader and attacked him, dying in combat as a result. Telegonus carried Odysseus's body back to Aeaea for burial. Odysseus’s wife and son, Penelope and Telemachus were attendance. Remorseful over the turn of events, Circe restored Penelope’s youth. According to most accounts, she became a lover of Telegonus, and Telemachus eventually became Circe’s lover as well. After worship of the Olympian gods came to an end, Circe mystically moved her villa several times around the Earth to secure her privacy. Over several centuries, several heroes continued to come to her seeking advice and secrets in the course of their adventures. One of these heroes was reportedly the Geat warrior Beowulf seeking for a way to slay the monstrous Grendel. Charlemagne sent knights for her advice during the Holy Roman Empire. In recent years, Circe encountered the young demigod Percy Jackson in the area of sea known as the Bermuda Triangle and helped him return home to Camp Half-Blood. It should be noted that over the years at least two known individuals have usurped Circe's identity and taken credit for her activities. Sersi, a member of the Eternal race has taken the most credit, but this seems to be based on the fact that several of the Eternals have posed as representatives of the Olympian gods over the years. It has since been revealed that Sersi was actually the sorceress whom Odysseus visited on his wanderings. The other is a mortal sorceress calling herself Circe, but her motivations seem to be based on the fact that she takes inexplicably much of her power from the underworld goddess, Hecate, and her intense enmity with the Olympian gods and their protégé, the costumed Amazon known as Wonder Woman. In recent years, Circe has located her villa in a remote canyon near Los Angeles, California where she is joined by satyrs, centaurs and several demigods. She joined her powers with Odin, the Chieftain of the Asgardian Gods, and Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec culture-god against Mikaboshi, the Japanese god of evil, trying to destroy the universe, succeeding in helping Thor and Hercules drive the mad god into another dimension. Height: 5’ 7” Weight: 340 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Strength Level: Circe possesses superhuman strength equal to a Olympian goddess and can lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions, although she rarely exhibits great feats of strength. Known Superhuman Powers: Circe possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, she is immortal: she has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If she were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause Circe a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of equal power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods working together to revive her. Circe also possesses superhuman strength and her Olympian metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Circe’s primary powers were her abilities to tap and manipulate mystical forces of the universe. Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she could teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Olympus, erect physical shields and project her image, voice, and energy bolts over long distances. She can create potions to transform individuals or for granting power comparable to the gods. Her most popular ability is her power to alter the forms of mortal but not immortal beings. With a gesture, she can transform men into animals, usually one comparable to the attitude, appearance or personality of her victims. Some of her victims have become pigs, monkeys, large cats, boars and even birds and have retained their ability to think and sometimes even speak. In these forms, they are subjective to Circe and often in a tranquilized state unable to retaliate. With another gesture, Circe can restore her victims to normal. Circe also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly to be able to detect guests to her island and the presence of other immortals in her company. She was able to detect Hermes in an invisible state when he visited her. Limitations: Circe is unable to affect people enchanted by the herb moly. Individuals who ingest it are rendered immune to her spells. Hermes informed Odysseus of its powers as a deterrent against her power, but it is unknown if the effects of moly are temporary or long-lasting. Base of Operations: Circe’s home for several years was the island known as Aeaea where she maintained a villa on high ground. Over several years, though, the tectonic plates have changed and Aeaea is no longer an island but a cape off the shore near Rome. In modern years, it has been revealed through conversations between the Olympian gods that she has relocated her villa to another unknown remote location. HistoryEdit Circe's parents were Helios, the Titan of the sun, and Hecate, the goddess of magic. Circe transformed her Hecate, her motherenemies, or those who offended her, into animals through the use of potions. She was renowned for her knowledge of drugs and herbs. Circe also purified the Argonauts for the death of Apsyrtus, as related in Argonautica, may reflect early tradition. In Homer's Odyssey, banished by the gods, Circe is described as living in a mansion that stands in the middle of a clearing in a dense wood. Around the house prowled strangely docile lions and wolves, the drugged victims of her magic; they were not dangerous, and fawned on all newcomers. Circe worked at a huge loom. She invited Odysseus' crew to a feast of familiar food, a pottage of cheese and meal, sweetened with honey and laced with wine, but also laced with one of her potions, and she turned them all into pigs with a wand after they gorged themselves on it. Only Eurylochus, suspecting treachery from the outset, escaped to warn Odysseus and the others who had stayed behind at the ships. Odysseus set out to rescue his men, but was intercepted by Hermes, who gave him the holy herb moly to protect himself from Circe's potion and, having resisted it, he told him to draw his sword and act as if he were to attack Circe. From there, Circe would ask him to bed but Hermes advised caution, for even there the goddess would be treacherous. She would take his manhood unless he had her swear by the names of the gods that she would not. Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit Annabeth, the one to defeat Circe after she tried to recruit her The Sea of MonstersEdit Circe ran a magical beauty salon on an island in the Sea of Monsters. She was extremely glamorous, and sometimes went by the alias of C.C. Although she treated females to a spa treatment, she turned all males who came to the island into guinea pigs. She formerly turned them into actual pigs, but found them too hard to take care of. She had captured Blackbeard and his crew mates and kept the ships in harbor. When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase came, she turned Percy into a guinea pig by tricking him into drinking a magic potion. When Annabeth found out, she used Hermes' multivitamins to become immune to Circe's sorcery and free Percy from his curse and make their escape on the Queen Anne's Revenge. When trying to save Percy, she couldn't tell which guinea pig was Percy however, so she stuffed all of the multivitamins in the cage, also freeing all of the pirates that were also captured. The Battle of the LabyrinthEdit Annabeth and Percy reminisce about their previous encounter with Circe, with Annabeth saying to Percy that he made a "cute guinea pig" much to his chagrin. She then gives him a hint that she likes him, which Percy does not understand. The Heroes of OlympusEdit The Lost HeroEdit Medea mentions that Circe is her aunt, and that she taught Medea to charmspeak. Reyna, her former employee The Son of NeptuneEdit It is revealed that Reyna and her sister Hylla were at C.C.'s Spa and Resort when Percy and Annabeth were there. After Annabeth gave the pirates Hermes' Multivitamins, they were immune to magic and took over her island. The Mark of AthenaEdit When Chrysaor captures the crew of the Argo II he mentions selling Hazel Levesque and Piper McLean to Circe to help at her spa as trainees or slaves. However he was unsuccessful. The House of HadesEdit Clytius mentioned her to Hazel the reason she can't trust the goddess Hecate. AppearanceEdit Circe is described as a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and long dark hair braided with threads of gold. She wore a silky black dress which had shapes that moved with the fabric, like animal shadows.﻿ AbilitiesEdit Sorcery: Circe is a goddess-level sorceress. Alter Minds: She can alter minds. Energy Blasts: Fire destructive energy blasts. Illusion Casting: Creating illusions. Matter Transmogrification: Transform objects and beings. Projective Animal Metamorphing: Her "signature move" is transforming men into various animals. Teleportation: The ability to teleport from one place to another. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with one's mind. Agility: She moves with a prodigious agility that resembles a snake. Charmspeak: She can convince people what to do even if they don't want to. Taught it to her niece, Medea. Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire. As the daughter of Helios she might have had the following abilities: Foresight: Seeing the past, present and future. This seems to be the case as her niece, Medea, a legacy of Helios had this gift. Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light. Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate time (Helios presided over the measurement of time). Thermokinesis: The ability to manipulate temperature (pyro- and cryokinesis rolled into one). Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.